


A Discussion of Pronouns

by roguefaerie



Series: Trans HP One Shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Ficlet, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Remus Lupin, Timeline What Timeline, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Harry Potter, Transgender, Transgender Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Remus has something to say. They both do.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Harry Potter
Series: Trans HP One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780672
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	A Discussion of Pronouns

“How are you taking this so easily?” she asks Remus, who laughs a bit harshly. “Ah, Harriet,” Remus says, “It was a different time when the four of us were growing up together, but we were out there.”

“We.”

“Yes, we.”

“Do you mean--” Harriet doesn’t call Remus a professor--not now that they’re family.

“I mean, my dear girl, that you aren’t alone in feeling like this.”

“Are you--I’m sorry, ah, what are you...wanting to be called?”

Remus shrugs. 

“And your pronouns?”

Remus smiles. “I rather like this idea of a nonbinary identity. Especially as a wolf, you know. It’s not true what they say about alphas, Harriet. It’s bad science.”

“It is?”

“It is. In any case, I suppose it’s time that I tried out ‘they.’”

“You’ve got it!”

“And she for you?”

Harriet blushes and nods. “You and Sirius are the first I’ve told.”

“Very well then.”

Harriet lets out a sigh and whispers, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I had continually written Remus as cis and I wasn't sure how I felt about that, so, here's this.


End file.
